


Hope's Peak at Home

by PressCancel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Did I Mention, F/F, F/M, I headcannon so many characters as pan, Ibuki is a kickass ace lesbian queen, Komaeda's parents are alive this time, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair AU, OT3s yay, also uh ahem gay, and we'll see about that, cause there's maybe one straight ship, did I mention the g a y, expect more btw, fight me, fluff-ish, getting some real candy store vibes now, like in the entire thing, slow burn komahina, so much gay, such gay, totally not me projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressCancel/pseuds/PressCancel
Summary: Hinata is a new student at Hope's Peak High School, and he is so nervous he's going to wreck it.Komaeda isn't new, but his problems are only just beginning.Two bros, slowly growing closer together and realizing hey, I don't think bros feel romantically towards each other.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hope's Peak at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This will probably have multiple chapters, but tbh I mostly wrote this just to get it out of my head and on the screen. As with all my other stuff, ihnc when I'll update it, so don't expect weekly updates or anything.

_October._ The leaves floated around Komaeda's head, some-okay, a lot- getting lodged in his wild curls. _Truly a beautiful month. The leaves performing a synchronized ballet on the air for all the people to behold._

He was shaken out of such poetic thoughts by the arrival of his friend, Ibuki.

"HeLLO! It's Ibuki! Aren't you glad to see her?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. 'S great."

"Ibuki bets you're not listening! Too bad, we found out there's a new student in our claass todaay!" 

She pouted as it became apparent he was tuning her out.

"Don't you even want to hear his _name?_ " 

Komaeda didn't really care one way or the other, but if it kept her placated...

"Sure. What's their name?"

She squealed, excited to finally be able to find a use for her constant gossipmongering. _Like she needs one._

"Hinata Hajime! Doesn't that sound so cool? Like, melodic. Like singing!"

He wasn't a particularly religious person, but he composed a prayer right then and there, that Ibuki wouldn't scare of the new kid before Komaeda could get a chance to meet him.

_Of course, when has luck ever been on my side?_

Smothering a laugh, he followed Ibuki into Hope's Peak High School.

* * *

"Oh, hey."

Hinata stopped at the first familiar face he saw, even if familiar was a relative term. A boy with wild white hair-if he were close enough, he bet he could smell the lice- and a dark green jacket over a white tank top turned toward him.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he hadn't expected to get the taller boy's attention in the first place.

**_I suppose you're going to want me to bail you out, as usual?_ **

"I don't need you." He gritted his teeth. 

"Pardon?" The platimum-blonde looked confused, and Hinata had to smother the thought that it was pretty cute.

_Dammit Hajime, now really isn't the time for your regularly scheduled gay panic._

"I just..." He took a breath, mentally steadying himself. Sure, Komaeda was cute, but that didn't mean it mattered, y'know, _right now._

**_Right. Keep telling yourself that._ **

Izuru's voice sounded slightly smug, as though he didn't have to suffer the downfall if Hinata messed this up, one of the consequences of sharing a body.

"We have Chemistry together, right?"

The boy looked slightly confused.

"Monodam?" 

"Ohhhhh." Komaeda's face flushed in patches across his skin and down his neck, and Hinata was sure he was just as red, albeit as erratically.

"I just thought, it'd be nice to have someone I knew? A familiar face?" He tried for a smile. _Nope._ Definitely too much embarrassment still in his system for that.

"Oh, sure." Komaeda said, gesturing past him at what Hinata assumed was the entrance to the cafeteria. "Follow me."

* * *

"There really isn't much to know," mused Komaeda. "Except maybe-"

"Hey, loser!"

He facepalmed. _Of course his luck would get the new kid in trouble on the first day. Well, not trouble in the traditional way, I suppose. But it's nearly as bad, of not worse._

Junko Enoshima, and her usual enterouge of Sonia Nevermind and Sayaka Maizono stood in front of Hinata. 

"Hey, lameass! You! The one I don't recognize!"

"M-me?" Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Yes, you. Ya see any other lameasses around?"

"U-uh, no?"

"Mm, you sure? I think Komaeda's around here somewhere..."

Sayaka snickered. Sonia looked mildly aggrieved.

He stepped forward, holding his hands up in front of him, palms out. "Junko, quit it."

"Oh yeah? What're ya gonna do, fight me?"

He scanned the crowd. He hated doing this, it always pissed Ibuki off, but it might be the only thing that would get Junko to back off."

_Please, please, PLEASE._

"Mikan!" The shy girl nodded over at his look and walked over to Junko.

"J, give it a rest, okay? He's new here."

Junko scowled. "Yea, so what?"

"So, I was new once. But you gave me a shot." She squeezed Junko's hand. "Please, J? Just this once?" She looked at Hinata, and Komaeda could tell she was trying to seem cold and standoffish. It worked.

"Fine. Just this once, and just for you, bae." She stalked off, a placating Tsumiki in tow.

Sayaka flipped him off, hissing about how they'd definitely finish this... later.

She was dragged off by Junko with a 'Maizono, you clueless bitch.'

* * *

"So... What the hell was that?" Hinata looked at the boy-Komaeda.

"Ah. That was Junko Enoshima and her cronies."

"And her girlfriend, though Ibuki has no idea how such a bitch landed someone as great as Mikan."

Hinata lowered his voice. "Why is she speaking in third person?"

"Ah, she does that. Which reminds me" he snapped his fingers "we haven't all introduced ourselves yet!"

"I'm Komaeda Nagito, as you probably already noticed. Nothing that impressive about me, so I'll move on."

"That's Ibuki. She's the most hardcore soprano I've ever met, and that's including Junko. She somehow managed to kiss Mikan at one point and has been nursing a crush on her since even before then. Frankly, I'm surprised her attention span's lasted this long." 

Hinata want sure whether that's was intended as a joke, so he stayed silent.

"She's not going to college, even though _some_ of us have told her _multiple times_ that it's a bad idea, but anyways."

"He waved a hand at the emo-looking kid with gold eyes and a smaller boy with dark purple hair in his lap.

"Shuichi and Kokichi. Shuichi's probably going to end up as a cop one day, and honestly Kokichi has an even shorter attention span than Ibuki, he might end up dropping out as well."

"Souda, Gundham, and Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko's pretty much a prince, his family's that wealthy. He's pretty much set for life, so long as he doesn't tell his parents he's bi.

"Souda's really good at mechanics and stuff, he probably won't even need a degree in anything other than placating his parents, and Gundham... he keeps hamsters in his scarf."

"Correction, I keep my four dark devas of destruction in my scarf. Hamsters would be blown apart by the sheer force of touching my skin!"

Souda scoffed.

"He and Souda are pretty much dating, they just refuse to admit it to anyone."

Souda immediately jumped as far away as possible from Gundham, which admittedly wasn't very far, as Hinata noticed he made sure to keep their arms touching.

"And that's Rantaro." Komaeda pointed at a pistachio-haired(greenette?) boy sitting next to Shuichi and Kokichi. He felt a bit bag for not noticing him earlier, as his arm was literally around Shuichi, but something about the boy just seemed generic, like he was just a part of the scenery.

"He's Fuyuhiko's brother, which is how we learned Fuyuhiko skills under no standards come out to his parents."

Hinata felt his jaw drop. "They kicked him out? For being..."

"Pan," Rantaro offered, which didn't help, as Hinata didn't know what that meant, but oh well.

"And, uh, yeah. A lot of us have pretty bad parents. Ibuki's had to pretend to be Shuichi's girlfriend on many occasions."

Kokichi snuggled further into his boyfriend, apparently not liking the turn the conversation was taking.

"But, he knows literally all the words to literally all of the musicals in existence, so as soon as high school's over, he's going to Broadway."

Hinata tried to look suitably impressed. Then the bell rang, and he frantically made to shovel the food on his still-full tray into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I wrote the entire bit with Junko with Candy Store blasting.
> 
> Idk, greenette sounds really cool
> 
> Okay I promise Sonia's not a jerk in this, well, not fully, I just kinda hate her character and she was the first character I thought up who could be in Junko's entourage 
> 
> I headcannon Souda as pan and Fuyuhiko as bi with a preference for females. Komaeda's gay and Hajime's queer.
> 
> So sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm tired and too lazy to go back and proofread it


End file.
